Layered
by ArcadiaArden
Summary: Sometimes it's not what is in the box that matters but how it all combines in the end. You just have to mix it up a little.
1. Chapter 1

Rizzoli & Isles – I certainly don't own them. I give a lot of credit to the people that do and thank them for letting me mess about with them for a bit. The story and any original characters that might crop up belong to my addled little brain.

Everyone you can thank snowinmysoul for disrupting her life to play beta :) Many warm thanks from me :)

Another story from my tumblr prompt request. fortunas-wheel this one is for you – thanks for the prompt!

To all - I'll reveal the prompt at the final chapter.

So if Syncopation was written to give some laughs with a small side of M…. this one is written as an excuse for M with a side of laughter. A little bit PWP but robust enough that I hope you'll still enjoy it.

Anticipate another 6-shot here.

* * *

Frost hit the save button with a flourish. "And I am done!" He leaned back in his chair with a sigh. "I don't think I have been this happy in a long time to have a couple of days off and we're not next up for a couple of calls." He picked up his Red Sox stress ball and squeezed it a few times before launching it at Jane's head.

Catching the ball, Jane rolled her eyes. "I take it you would like my attention?"

"Well it is customary when one person talks that the other at least acknowledge the conversation in some form." Frost grinned and pointed to Kosak's empty desk. "Besides our fearless leader is already over and out."

Jane groaned. "Don't remind me. My mother sent him an email that she made brownies today. It's all he could talk about since lunch. Only they both think I'm too stupid, or too dense to figure out that 'brownies' is little more than a code for 'have coffee together and gossip like schoolgirls.'" Just thinking about it made Jane's stomach turn. "Ugh, and Korsak has a schoolgirl crush on her. I mean, seriously, that is my mother."

Rubbing his hand together, Frost grinned. "Sounds like a reason to drink to me." When Jane's face fell he sighed. "Why do I have a feeling you can't go?"

"Because I can't. Not tonight." Jane rubbed her forehead. "It's cousin Teresa's birthday."

Frost waited but for some reason Jane seemed to think that this explained everything. "So what, you have a family party tonight?"

Jane looked back to her computer and reread the case notes she had just added before hitting save and closing out. "No, nothing like that." She stood up and grabbed her keys off the desk. "I have to bake a cake."

"You have to bake a cake?" Frost was trying to link the pieces together and gave it his best shot. "For Teresa I take it? That's sweet Jane."

Jane shook her head. "No. I have to bake the cake because of my mother. Teresa's birthday is the cause but the cake is for Ma."

Now Frost was positive he was missing a crucial part of the story. "It's cousin Teresa's birthday but you are baking a cake for Angela?"

Jane nodded. "Pretty much. I mean I could have gotten married or at least presented a steady boyfriend but I'm striking out in that department. I couldn't even get Casey to have a drink with me without Ma interfering." She shrugged. "So I'll bake the stupid cake." Frost was staring at her, his forehead wrinkled and Jane narrowed her eyes. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Frost blinked, going over the conversation in his head. "You realize none of what you said makes any sense?"

"It does if you're me." When Frost continued to stare at her, Jane groaned. "I don't have the patience tonight to go into it. Trust me. It was a long, long, night last night with my mother." Jane headed for the door with Frost at her back. "I'm going down to say goodbye to Maura. You want me tell her to head over to the Robber?"

"She isn't going to help you?"

Jane rubbed the back of her neck muttering "Not unless she is ready to ask me to marry her." She pulled open the door and when she looked back to hold it for Frost he was standing in the middle of the room wide-eyed. "Oh for the love of God. Not like that." She watched him continue to stare at her."You know what? I really don't have time for this. Ask my brother to explain it."


	2. Chapter 2

See Ch 1 for disclaimers…

* * *

Frankie put down his beer and slid over in the booth to make room. "Maura's here."

Korsak looked over his shoulder and watched her determined march through the Dirty Robber. He nudged Frost with an elbow. "If I were you I'd get out of this booth and grab her a glass of wine. Quickly."

Frost followed Korsak's line of sight and his eyes widened when his eyes met Maura's. "Too late." He whistled under his breath. "Something has her annoyed."

Frankie winced when Maura spotted him and her lips thinned. "She's looking at me. Shit." Maura was rapidly weaving her way through patrons and the tables, focused on him. "What did my sister do now?"

Neither Korsak or Frost had time to answer before Maura was standing at their table. Frankie patted the seat beside him and her expression relaxed for a moment.

Maura shook her head slightly. "Thank you Frankie, but I'm not staying." The irritated lines appeared on her forehead again. "I'm only here because your sister seems determined to be particularly frustrating this evening."

She rapped a finger against the table. "Jane walked into my office, dramatically announced that she had to go grocery shopping for cake mix and then proceeded to storm around my office venting." Maura looked down her nose at Frankie. "From what I could surmise the diatribe was primarily about gender inequality in the American Italian culture."

Frankie looked mystified, Korsak looked amused and Frost took another sip of his beer before clearing his throat so Maura would focus on him. Frankie shot him a grateful look. "I think I can help a little bit here Frank. Your sister was pissed off at your mother and somehow your Cousin Teresa's birthday and cake baking was a large part of it." Frost could see the comprehension wash over Frankie. "She told me to ask you about it. I forgot."

Frankie didn't get a chance to respond.

"Precisely." With a hand on her hip, Maura continued. "After she colorfully explained the issues she had with gender roles in the, apparently, patriarchal driven American Italian demographic she moved onto a rather passionate focus on 1950's America versus American culture today. This was followed an extensive lamentation about having to bake a cake for your cousin." She let out a long sigh. "I'll admit I was confused. I asked what baking a cake for someone's birthday had to do with gender subordination. My lack of comprehension was apparently a significant problem. She was rather annoyed I couldn't understand the issue."

Frost sipped his beer. "Well you got more than I did. All I did was ask if you were going to help." He looked between Korsak and Maura. "Mistake."

Korsak chuckled. "But that is the only part makes sense." Then he laughed a bit harder. "Though I am telling you I would pay for pictures of Jane baking right now." He stopped laughing when Maura glared at him. "So how come you're here Maura? Shouldn't you be elbow deep in flour at this point?"

Frost jumped when Maura slapped the table with her hand. "I tried. I offered the minute she asked me about the difference between Dunkin Hines and Pillsbury. Boxed cake mix is questionable in flavor and results. I even tried to helpfully point out that neither mix would yield a quality product."

Frankie cringed. He could only imagine how that went over.

Maura waved a hand randomly at the table. "My suggestion seemed to increase her agitation so I offered to have a pastry chef I know create something and drop it by the house for your mother. Apparently, all this did was confirm I was not able to understand her predicament and she told me to find you, because she was, and I quote, done. Then she stomped out of my office." Maura let out a long breath. "Apparently it has little to do with the outcome and more to do with the actual baking activity."

Frankie could feel all sets of eyes looking at him. He sipped at his drink. "It's Cousin Teresa's birthday."

Frost jumped in as Maura's eyebrows lifted and her fingers curled on the table. "Dude, I think we all got that part." He leaned across the table. "Now, what in the heck does that have to do with Jane having to bake a cake?"

Sighing and slumping back against the booth, Frankie glanced at all of them. "Teresa is actually Ma's first cousin and Jane's godmother." They were all still staring at him. "So right. Anyhow. I can't say any of this is going to make sense but part of being the godmother is helping Ma make sure Jane went to Church, was confirmed as a Catholic and generally grows up into a nice young woman." He chewed at his lip. "To clarify that means a marriageable woman with good morals that goes on to have lots and lots of cute, Catholic babies. If Ma were to drop dead, Teresa would step in fulltime. It's taken kind of seriously. Honor and all that to be asked to be the godmother."

They were all staring at him, mystified. Frankie wanted to slide under the table. Unless you grew up in his extended family it wasn't going to make logical sense. "Umm and so in return for making Teresa Jane's godmother, Ma is Teresa's daughter Isabel's godmother. Ma and Teresa? They're really close. But they're kind of competitive."

Frankie took another swig of his beer. "Our whole lives if Jane did something good, Isabel of course did something better. Ballet, piano, cookie sales with the Sprout Troopers. Back and forth between Ma and Teresa. Usually Jane and I get a pretty good laugh over it."

Frankie looked into his empty glass and put it down with a sigh. "Then last week happened. One little problem is Isabel is practically a cross between the Virgin Mary and Martha Stuart. And Jane?"He slid the glass off to the side, watching the condensation on the table streak. "Jane is, well, Jane."

Korsak started chuckling again. Frost had both hands folded on the table looking amused but holding it together. Maura still looked lost.

Frankie tried to explain. "I mean you guys have no idea. Isabel made Ma an entire crocheted bedspread for her last birthday along with sending her cookies in the mail. The freakin' card was a handmade paper cut-out." He shook his head, trying to picture Jane with an exacto knife and pink paper. "So yeah, last week we found out she just got engaged." Frankie looked up at Maura. "To a lawyer no less." He thought he could see Maura starting to understand the situation now. "Then at the end of the call, Teresa offered to come out for a visit to help Jane learn to cook."

He put his head in his hands and didn't add that shortly after that all hell broke loose between his mother and Jane.

When nobody responded Frankie waived his hand in the air. "It was a verbal slap in the face." Still nothing. Frustrated he rubbed the back of his neck. "That is like American Italian for 'you failed as a mother'." Now he could see comprehension wash over everyone.

"So now I'm guessing Ma wants Jane to prove what a wonderful future wife she is going to be. I tried to tell her hell no, don't go there." Frankie shook his head. "We argued. Hard enough and long enough, that I put away two plates of manicotti and still nothing. Ma was stubborn as a mule. Kept trying to tell me that I didn't understand and she had this under control. Eventually I gave up. Jane has to fight this one out on her own." Now he looked back up at Maura. "I had kind of been meaning to pull you aside and ask for your help so this didn't happen." He ran his hand over his hair. "I forgot."

Now Maura was studying him carefully, one fingernail tapping the table surface. He hated when she did that. Frankie looked wistfully at his empty beer mug. Korsak and Frost were flicking their eyes back and forth between Maura and himself. Waiting. The fingernail stopped and he looked up.

"Frankie, you must have a godmother also." Maura waited until he nodded. "Did you have to cook for your godmother?"

"Cook for Great Aunt Ida?" He shook his head. "I had to repaint her back fence once with my older cousin. Mowed her lawn one summer when my uncle's back was hurt."

"But no one questioned your culinary abilities in relation to your ability to find a wife?"

"Nope. That isn't how it works. The kitchen and cooking is 100% off limits to the men and I'm good with that." Frankie shook his head again. "You learn pretty early on to stay the heck out of there and hang out with your uncles. It was terrifying anytime I had to go in there to get my father a new beer. Even early access to the cookies at a family party wasn't reason enough."

He looked steadily at Frost and Korsak. "I guarantee this is how Jane has her ability to handle anything from hostage situations to armed confrontations. Shit gets real in there."

Maura had her head tilted slightly and Frankie squirmed as she considered him. "Don't look at me like that! I'm serious. I always swear I'll know I've met the woman of my dreams if she can go in there and come out mentally sane."

With a last appraising look Maura didn't say anything as she spun on her heel and walked out.

The three men watched her go.

Korsak drained the last of his beer. "If memory serves me right, the last Rizzoli party I went to was at Maura's and Jane was sitting with us watching the game."

Frost nodded. "Yep, and Maura was helping Angela defend her sauce from every other woman in the place."

Frankie signaled for another round. "Exactly. For a detective my sister has the perception of a rock some times."

Korsak and Frost nodded.

* * *

A/N – I'm having a good time writing this one, seems to be writing quickly - hopefully you guys will have fun reading it - next few chapters are with my beta :)


	3. Chapter 3

See Ch 1 for disclaimers…

* * *

Angela let herself into the main house with a handful of mail and startled when Maura greeted her.

"Maura honey! You scared me half to death. I picked up your mail when I was getting mine." She offered her the handful of envelopes and catalogues. "I didn't expect you'd be home already."

Maura curled her feet around her kitchen chair and pushed her laptop aside. "I wasn't in the appropriate humor to stay with the guys at the Dirty Robber and Jane was indisposed."

Angela sat down next to Maura. "So wait a minute. She wasn't with the boys at the Dirty Robber?" She had to bite her lip to keep from smiling. "Vince mentioned he was meeting Barry over there for a drink and I assumed that included Jane. In fact I refused his invitation to join everyone because I assumed my daughter would be there."

"No, it was only Frankie." Maura shot her a glance out of the side of her eye. "Apparently Jane had to go buy cake mix."

Angela gave in and laughed. "I never actually thought she'd listen. At the most I was expecting her to drop by a bakery box." She propped up her chin with a hand. "And if she did decide to make something to shut me up, I figured she'd be here baking with you. Never did I think she'd actually try to bake the damn cake on her own. Over 36 years of being her mother and I still get caught off guard by her."

Surprised, Maura sat up straight and turned to face Angela. "Now I'm confused. She didn't have to bake the cake?"

"I'm going to make some tea. Do you want some?" When Maura nodded, Angela stood up to start the electric kettle. "Don't worry about it. It was never about the cake. My daughter is my daughter and I love her just the way she is. So does Teresa when it boils down to it, after all she was the one that suggested a cake." Angela held up a box when the kettle chimed. "Regular earl grey okay with you tonight?"

Thoroughly perplexed, Maura nodded. "But if this isn't about Jane having to bake her godmother a cake what is this about?"

Angela sat down with both mugs of tea and passed one over. "Apparently figuring out how stubborn my daughter actually is. Nothing for you to be concerned about, I've got it covered." She took a tentative sip. "This is good. I needed a hot drink." She sipped again, eyes twinkling. "So do you have any idea how the cake process is going?"

Maura tried not to smile but the minute she picked up her phone and scrolled to Jane's text her face broke into a grin. "I was unable to dissuade her from a boxed cake mix, but I managed to have her refrain from purchasing a 'funfetti' version. Despite her insistence that the matching frosting would be festive."

Angela put her glasses on and read the text from Jane with the accompanying photos of various cake mix options. "I don't know, the funfetti option may have added flair."

Maura shook her head. "I thought perhaps we should stick to more traditional options to increase her chances for success." She took the phone back and it lit up with a new message. Glancing at it she laughed into her fist. "Oh that is not good."

Angela eyebrows shot up as she looked at the photo of Jane's cabinets. "How did she manage to get cake batter all the way up there?"

Laughing, Maura pointed back at the screen. "Read the text above it. Apparently your daughter thought that when the recipe said beat at low speed that you could make the entire process faster if you put it on high."

The phone buzzed again and Angela read the incoming message, laughed harder and passed the phone back to Maura. "Now I'm starting to think she is doing this on purpose."

Maura typed out a response and drank more of her tea. "I did try to tell her before she left the store to make sure she had enough oil. But I'm sure the olive oil will add an interesting flavor. You're lucky the smoke point isn't high enough on the baking cycle to completely wreck it."

The phone buzzed again and Maura closed her eyes and shook her head before sliding the phone over.

Angela looked at the picture of Jane holding a dripping spoon like a sword and pointing it at her oven. She closed her eyes and muttered into her cup. "I must have dropped her on her head as a baby."

Maura looked at the photo again and smiled affectionately. "I don't know, I think it's cute when she gets proud of herself." She glanced at her watch, missing Angela's triumphant smile. "Now she has around 40 minutes to kill. I predict she'll either forget to set the timer and burn it, or get bored and check it so many times it cooks unevenly."

Angela barely had enough time to fill Maura in on the latest conversation with Korsak when the phone lit up again. Maura pulled up the photo of and sighed. "Looks like you'll be enjoying uneven, possibly uncooked, cake tomorrow." She quickly typed a response. "I suggested she consider allowing the timer to go off and check it at that point but somehow I doubt she'll listen."

Angela shook her head. "At least the frosting is canned right?" She let out a sigh of relief at Maura's nod.

They sat in companionable silence, both watching Maura's phone for the next installment. The screen remained black and eventually Maura realized Angela was focused on her. When she offered the other woman a smile Angela leaned an elbow on the counter and smiled back. "You know, I can't help but notice that you're still dressed."

Maura paused mid sip. It was moments like this when it was clear Jane had inherited certain personality traits from her mother. She bought a moment by sipping at her tea. "I decided to check my email when I came home."

Angela didn't say anything.

Maura put the mug down. "I also happen to believe that Jane is perfectly capable of baking that cake."

Angela nodded. "Absolutely, but why is she going to bother when she has you? Capable and willing don't always go hand in hand." She gave Maura a full grin. "Do you want me to put together the ingredients and pans for you to take over?"

Shaking her head, Maura refused to make eye contact as she gestured to the front door. "I already did."

Cheerfully, Angela picked up Maura's phone and pushed it at her. "Don't you think she's suffered enough?"

Maura put the phone down on the counter. "After the rather dramatic display in my office earlier? Where she was short of temper and patience?" She folded her arms over her chest. "Not yet."

The phone buzzed and lit up, the incoming texts coming one after the other.

Together they looked at the latest photo, wincing before they shared a look. Maura stood up from the table. "Now she has suffered enough." She picked up the waiting tote bag and called back to Angela. "Dobos Torte okay with you?"

"Is that one that caramel cake you made the last time your parents were in town?" At Maura's nod, Angela clasped her hands together. "All those layers and so pretty when you cut into it. It's better than anything you can get at a bakery." She waved Maura off. "You girls have fun."

Maura was closing the door when Angela's parting words rang out.

"I can't wait for tomorrow. I'm going to knock Teresa right off her chair."

* * *

A/N – Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews and the excitement over the story. Good to know I haven't lost the humor touch since S&S. But anyhow, all of you are going to make me blush. So how does one say thank you to her readers? By making sure they get another chapter (even if it is a little later at night than I like to post).


	4. Chapter 4

See Ch 1 for disclaimers…

* * *

Jane pulled open the door and Maura brushed past her on her way to the kitchen. When she turned around Maura was standing by her island shaking her head. "Well hello to you too."

Maura pointed to the various chunks of cake in and out of the baking pans. "You didn't save some of the mix to flour the pans with like I told you, did you?"

Jane walked over to her recycling and rummaged around until she stood back up with a box in her hand that she shoved against Maura's chest. "I followed the directions."

Glancing over the back of the box, Maura pointed to Jane's baking pans. "Those are not non-stick. For the type of pan you used, the small type right here directs you to grease or flour the sides to assist in removing the cakes from the baking pans." Squinting lightly she continued to compare the box to the results. "You do realize that the recipe calls for 10 inch pans and those are only 8?"

Jane tossed her hands up. "A round baking pan is a round baking pan!"

Maura let out a sigh. "Baking is a form of chemistry. Ingredients put under the right conditions present a predictable result. Surface area is one of those factors. If you change one part of the equation you must make adjustments elsewhere. Such as baking time and temperature."

Jane leaned against her counter and folded her arms. "So a tiny, itty, bitty inch ruined my cake? Come on, no way."

Moving closer to the chunks of cake, Maura looked between the baker and her masterpiece. "Two inches and no, you most certainly ruined your cake. Leave inanimate objects out of this." She analyzed the remains. "Whatever were you doing to it?"

Jane picked up the open frosting can and pointed to her laptop. "Google told me the easiest way to fix a broken layer was to put it together with a scum coat of frosting."

"Skim coat and I believe they were intending the repairs to be minor" Brow furrowed Maura compared the shape of the pan to the frosted chunks. "I think you're missing some."

Shrugging Jane pointed to the pans. "Some was too wet I think so I dropped a few pieces when I whacked one of the pans on the counter to get the cake out. Jo got to them faster than I did." Putting a hand on her hip Jane sighed. "Stop looking like that at me. I had it under control."

Maura took her time critically looking over every inch of batter speckled, blushing, detective as she slowly shook her head. "Go look in a mirror and then come back out and say that again." She tapped her shoulder. "Scoot out of my way. You have limited counter space to work in."

"I don't need to look in a mirror!" Jane held her ground and pointed at the pile on the counter. "This cake is fine!"

Maura looked exactly to where Jane was pointing, snorted lightly and pursed her lips, waiting.

Jane followed Maura's glance down at her own arm. The coating of powder from when the mixer had practically exploded earlier, the dots of wet batter from when the oil had combined in as she frantically fumbled, unable to turn the speed down fast enough. Finally she focused on the crumbling mess of undercooked cake at her fingertip.

She looked back up. Maura was standing there patiently. Small twitches of a smile threatened to break free from the corner of her mouth. Jane slowly pulled her arm back and stepped aside. "What do you need me to do?"

Patting Jane's hip, Maura pointed to the cake. "Dispose of that and clean up while I prepare the batter." She scanned the countertop. "Where is your mixer?"

Crouching down Jane grabbed Maura's calf for balance as she hoisted up the new mixer in its box.

"A low wattage hand mixer?" Maura took the white box out of her hand in disbelief.

"Hey leave my mixer alone. It was the only one left at the grocery store." Jane wrestled the box away and pried the mixer out. "Look at it, worship it. It is new, shiny and white. It even has multiple speeds."

The defeated sigh was out before she could stop it and Maura grabbed the mixer. "I must really like you to be doing this right now and I'm getting you a stand mixer first thing tomorrow."

Rolling her eyes, Jane grabbed her cake off the counter and tossed it with a satisfying thump in the trash. "If buying me a mixer makes you happy, have at it. I needed a new place to toss my keys anyhow." The pinch to her bicep caught her off guard. "Hey ow!" She gave a half hearted glare as she left the kitchen to clean up.

A few minutes later in fresh clothes Jane lounged against her countertop, watching Maura as she stood over the stove, vigorously stirring as she added ingredients into a pot. "What are you making?"

Crouching down so she was level with pot rim Maura added the thermometer, studying the reading before adjusting the heat and stepping away. "The buttercream frosting." She whisked the eggs together. "It will need an hour at least to set up while we make the rest of the cake."

"So this is an involved cake. I'm not surprised." Jane went to the stove and picked up the spoon, dropping it a second later when deceptively strong fingers wrapped around her wrist.

"Don't you dare go near that. You introduce moisture into my sugar syrup and I swear we'll pull that other cake out of the trash." Jane was looming over her, doing her best to be intimidating. Maura met the challenge evenly and stepped into her, pushing her against the counter. "Just try me Rizzoli."

Jane waited a heartbeat or two, trying to get Maura to yield but the grip on her wrist was firm. Maura had a deceptive way of fitting against her that made it hard to move. They seemed to have complimentary angles and it was strangely invigorating. She felt herself start to blush and let out a long sigh to hide it as she pushed Maura lightly away.

Chuckling at Jane's expression, Maura checked the temperature. "I suppose this is more involved process than a traditional cake mix but sometimes working a little harder at something is worth the result in the end."

"I don't know. Boxed mix has always worked for me in the past." Jane followed Maura over to the opposite counter, watching over her shoulder as she whipped eggs and sugar together.

"Current evidence suggests that you and I have different views on what constitutes a success." Maura put the mixer aside and handed Jane a measuring cup. "Can you please measure me out a cup and a half of flour? Don't press it down."

"You and I seeing things differently?" Jane snorted. "And tonight we have Dr. Maura Isles with the late news." She finished with the flour and went to hand it over only to meet a Maura Isles full on disapproving frown.

"What is possibly wrong?" Jane handed over the cup of flour. "I didn't press it down. I scooped it out neatly and I delivered it."

Maura carefully folded in part of the flour. "You know I hate when you do that."

"Do what? Scoop cups of cake ingredients?" Jane moved behind Maura and watched her add more flour.

"Jane." Maura sighed. "Do you know how long it takes me to break down one of your clichés? It is the most maddening tendency you have. I had to sort through the metaphor of evening news and correlate it with the topic in discussion and realize you felt I was stating a known fact."

"You manage though." Jane watched the flour mix in with the batter. "Can I help?"

Maura shivered as Jane's breath washed over her ear and she elbowed Jane lightly on the stomach. "Some room here please. And yes you may help."

Jane accepted the spoon and took Maura's place at the bowl and started to vigorously stir.

"No!" Maura made a desperate grab for Jane's hip to balance herself as she darted a hand around to cover Jane's holding the spoon. "Fold it in like this." She directed Jane's hand, carefully folding in the remaining flour. "We're not at war with the batter. Steady rhythm. Use a gentle hand."

Maura's voice was low and at her shoulder, there was her warmth against her back. Jane could feel a yet another blush rising and she wasn't even positive why. Clearing her throat she straightened up. "You're making me feel like I'm molesting it. Shouldn't I at least buy it dinner first?"

Maura squeezed the hip under her hand hard. "I wouldn't know. You've never bothered to do that for me."

"Wait a second. I don't molest you." Jane spun around, spoon still in hand, batter flicking off in the process.

"You know what? If I wasn't here to witness moments like this I would believe your inability to bake a cake was a ruse." Maura looked down at her shirt and the fleck of batter speckling it.

"Shit, sorry." Jane reached out to wipe at the spots and Maura grabbed her hand.

"Case in point, now you really do owe me dinner. First because I'm here on a Friday night and secondly," Maura shook the hand in question before dropping it. "I've had entire dates that didn't get that far even after dinner at Clio."

Jane knew her cheeks were flaming hot as she turned back around. "You're feisty tonight." She poked the spoon at the bowl. "Now what?"

"Now we bake." Maura reached around and rescued the bowl from Jane's assault. "And we obey the timer." She waited for a retort but Jane was fixated on the counter. She ran her hand down Jane's bicep before giving it a little squeeze. "And while I get the first layers in the oven you order us something to eat, preferably without nitrates and scrap animal parts."

Jane spun around and found herself looking at Maura's back while she measured cups of batter out. "Come on Maura. Dinner is supposed to be edible."

"My point exactly."

* * *

A/N – Happy Friday my lovely, loved readers… should put the final tweaks on the next one by tomorrow and the rating will probably shift then. See you all back here (hopefully) tomorrow night for a date with Ch 5:)


	5. Chapter 5

See Ch 1 for disclaimers…

* * *

The lights were off in the kitchen, the counters clean and the assembled torte in the refrigerator. The coffee table was covered in empty containers and the entire space smelled like sugar and warm vanilla.

Jane was sprawled at the end of her couch, feet curled under her, leaning against the arm. Maura had somehow ended up against her, using the side of her thigh like a table in deference to Jo who was stretched out at the other end, snoring.

Maura leaned over to put her empty plate on the coffee table and settled back against Jane, sipping at her beer, absently resting an elbow on Jane's thigh. She shifted to lean a little closer, enjoying the quiet and the warmth.

"Now you owe me dinner." When Maura looked up at her, confusion wrinkling her forehead, Jane pointed to where Maura was.

"Oh!" Maura straightened up ready to move over when Jane grabbed her arm and stopped her.

Jane met her eyes evenly, relaxed. "I never said that I didn't like it. I'm comfortable."

"Yes but I'm leaning all over you." Muscles stiff, Maura considered their positions and tried to figure out where to put her hand.

Jane looped an arm around Maura's shoulders and pulled her firmly back down. "I'm a big girl, relax, I can take it. Besides, I think it is safe to say I owe you after this. The least I can do is play body pillow."She let out a sigh when Maura eased back against her. "Although nobody in my family is going to buy for a second that I made that cake. I'll have to fess up it was you."

"If you applied a little patience you could have managed on your own."The weight of Jane's arm eased the last of her tension and Maura slid down against Jane a little more, resting her beer bottle on Jane's knee. "I think you could get away with it."

"Ha. No. You forget Teresa has known me my entire life. A couple of round layers and canned frosting? Sure, or at least a maybe. A 7-layer torte with a foo-foo name? Not on your life." Jane rubbed the shoulder under her hand with her thumb. "And after they taste it they'll want to trade me in for you. Make you an honorary American Italian."

"No they wouldn't. Your family loves you." Jane's quiet snort was not lost on Maura and she reached out to put her beer on the table so she could rub Jane's knee. "You have a lot of people that love you for who you are." Jane didn't respond but she was still stroking her shoulder. "Besides, I believe your mother already has."

Jane stilled her hand. "My mother has what?"

"Turned me into an honorary American Italian."

Jane considered the thought, realized where Maura was at the moment and laughed as she sipped her drink. "She really did, didn't she? Sorry." Jane gave Maura a slight, one armed, hug in apology. "Normally women only meet that fate when they are born into it or stupidly decide to marry into it." She chuckled. "I might have the birthright but I completely fail as one."

"Fail as what?" It was tempting to look up but the weight of Jane's arm was making Maura realize how close they were actually sitting. She stared out the window into the dark city night.

Jane shifted to the side a little more, pulling Maura with her. "A nice, marriageable, American Italian woman."

"No you don't." Maura punctuated each word with a poke at Jane's thigh, feeling the surface give slightly under the pressure.

"I did. I do. You were here tonight, correct? This isn't all my imagination or some bad, though rather graphic nightmare? It was a boxed mix Maura." Jane groaned. "I flunked putting together a boxed mix."

"You are very marriageable and as far as baking as a qualification, you have other strengths." Maura struggled a bit with the phrasing, not daring to look up. "I know I admire all of them." When Jane remained silent, curiosity won over discretion and she couldn't resist glancing up. Jane seemed to be intently focused on her living room window as she sipped her beer. Maura rubbed Jane's knee. "You know, I still cannot understand this entire situation with your family. Frankie doesn't feel like he has to cook something to belong."

"Frankie's a boy. It doesn't apply to him." Jane shrugged and gave a humorless laugh as she dropped her head back against the couch and dared a glance out of the corner of her eye. Maura's expression shifted, her eyes darting away before meeting hers again. "Don't look at me like that. I'm serious. It is just the way it is. Remember this conversation and ask his future wife how it goes for her."

Jane sat up a little as she considered the situation. "Though you know, you got into this mess with my family because of me. Plus like you said, Ma already made you an honorary American Italian." Pleased laughter bubbled up. "So you know what? This was my last cake. I'm off the hook from here on out."

"I'm not sure I'm following your logic." Maura tried to pick out clues but Jane was looking at her intently. She felt like she was missing an important part of the dialogue.

Maura was studying her and Jane felt restless under the scrutiny, deciding it was easier to go back to watching the streetlight through the window. "It's simple. You have to promise that you'll go to every future Rizzoli family event and I'm free from that entire mess."

"Jane, I'm honestly confused. Free from what?" Maura resisted the urge to grab Jane's chin and force her to look at her.

"Never having to go into that kitchen and hear endless tales about sales at the local mall or anything about anybody's medical condition." Jane grinned. "I'll hang out with the guys in front of the TV, while the wife hen-party goes on in the kitchen."

"This benefits me how?" Maura considered the situation. "Besides the fact that this entire social structure is illogical, if for a moment, I ascribed to your fantasy, you seem to be negating an important fact. We are not married. I believe that is required to turn me into a wife in the kitchen."

"Possibly a technicality, but it's legal in MA so I'm not worried." Jane laughed, trying to imagine the speed in which the news would travel relative to relative. "Can you even imagine how that one would go over with all of them?" Jane laughed harder. "Oh the scandal would be epic. I can't even imagine stirring that up. No way, no how."

When she realized she was laughing alone, Jane glanced down at Maura. She flinched at the expression looking back at her. Maura was wearing that smooth, walled off façade. She despised that look. Rapidly flashing though the possible causes she took a tentative guess at what might be causing it. "Until they tasted that cake and then they'd thank their lucky stars I had the good sense to figure out where I belong in that whole mess."

The words had been rushed and when something swirled through Maura's eyes and between them Jane ripped her gaze away. Chewing the side of her thumb, she tried to shift the focus of the conversation again. "I think they worry I'm a genetic defect. Sometimes I think they're right."

Maura grabbed Jane's knee hard and squeezed. "I don't like it when you say things like that so please stop. You are you. You're Jane. Nobody wants you to change." She shook Jane's leg lightly. "Especially not me and I know your mother loves you and your family loves you. They feel the same way."

Jane's voice was gentle, contemplative. "I'm sorry I was a bitch earlier. I shouldn't take things out on you." When Maura went back to running a hand along her kneecap Jane knew she was listening. "I don't deserve you."

"No you don't. Certainly not after dealing with you today." Maura looked back up at Jane and they shared a quick smile before immediately looking away. "But I'm your best friend so that means I'm in it for the duration and there are plenty of times I don't deserve you."

Maura had stopped speaking and Jane slowly went back to stroking her shoulder. Maura stared at her own hand on Jane's leg. The silence and the smell of cake surrounded them.

Jane felt Maura's eyes back on her face. She resisted the urge to move away and tried to lighten the mood. "I have only one more problem." She glanced out of the corner of her eye. "All I can smell is cake in this place and I can't have any."

"Oh, that reminds me!" Maura slid out from under Jane's arm. "Don't move. I'll be right back."

Jane wasn't certain if she was relived or disappointed at the immediate loss of contact. And she wasn't entirely sure why she was feeling anything at all. Over the back of her couch she watched Maura chopping something before sticking a bowl in the microwave. In moments the sweet smell of vanilla and butter intensified. "That smells good. What is it?"

Maura sat back down beside Jane and handed her a bowl. "The leftover caramel topping. I almost forgot I brought some apples over so we could enjoy the extra as our own dessert." She picked an apple slice off the plate, swirled it through the topping and offered it to Jane.

Jane studied the slice for a moment before plucking it out of Maura's hand and popping it into her mouth. She rolled the caramel along her tongue. "God, you are the best substitute wife ever." She closed her eyes and chewed. "Forget me causing a family scandal. Teresa is going to want to marry you herself."

Maura couldn't help the pleased smile. "I take it you liked it? Is it good?"

"Better than good. Almost orgasmic." Jane grabbed another slice of apple and swirled it though the caramel, holding it up to Maura's lips. "Don't let me eat it all, here." It wasn't until Jane was pressing her fingertip against Maura's lips as she chewed that the action registered. She blinked at her finger for a second before grabbing another piece of apple and shoving it in her own mouth.

It was strange how a simple action could feel so intimate. Maura chewed slowly trying to understand the shifting dynamic. Tried to dissect why it was turning. "It did turn out well. I always love making this cake if only for the leftover topping." That truth at least felt safe.

Grabbing another bit of apple Jane dragged it through the caramel bowl, watching the shiny brown syrup part against the fruit before coming back together behind each swipe. "Where did you learn to make that cake? Was it some sort of weird class at boarding school? Ultra home-ec for geniuses or something?"

Rolling her eyes Maura reached over to dip a slice. "Hardly. I took baking classes when I finished my residency after college. All of a sudden I had spare time for the first time in my life." She chewed thoughtfully. "I thought at the time it would help me meet people and baking is truly more chemistry in nature. It appealed to me. Dobos Torte was featured in a pastry class. I failed the first few times I made it."

Jane raised an eyebrow and glanced over at her. "You failed at something? Do tell?"

Maura slapped Jane's thigh lightly. "Not everything comes perfectly for me the first time. The difference is I'm tenacious enough to keep at something I'm interested in. No matter how long it takes. You should understand. You apply the same skills to your job."

"So that's your secret huh? Patience and persistence? Bona fide high IQ not applicable?"Jane shifted onto her hip, until they were facing each other. "I don't know, I think knowledge of organic chemistry at the genius level was absolutely required for that cake. At one point you were definitely lecturing me on sugar crystallization." She looked down at the plate on Maura's lap. "Only one slice left. You can have it."

"Well if you had let that wet spoon touch my caramel sauce it would have become grainy." Maura dipped the slice and offered it. "Thank you but here, you may have it."

"No, you eat it." Jane grabbed her wrist and pushed the slice against Maura's lips, watching intently as Maura bit it in half before glancing up at Maura's eyes and they both quickly looked away as Maura took the remaining bite. Jane cleared her throat and held up the almost empty bowl. "Now that you fell for my master plan, I get to be the one to lick the bowl clean." She gave her a quick wink as she swiped up the caramel with her finger and sucked it off. "It's always the best part."

Maura wondered if she was more tired than she realized. She couldn't pull her eyes off where Jane's finger disappeared into her mouth. It was only when Jane paused, finger back in the bowl with a question in her eyes so Maura reached forward to wipe lightly at a spot of caramel at the corner of Jane's lips. "You had a spot there."

Jane blinked and dragged the tip of her tongue over the spot as she held bowl between them. "There's a little left. Want to share?"

Shaking her head rapidly, Maura pushed it down. "No, that is rather unsanitary. You're using your finger."

"Oh come on. It's the last little bit and I am going to let you have it." Jane scooped the small amount left out as she pushed off the back of the couch and loomed over Maura. Close enough to make out the bittersweet flecks in the hazel eyes. Close enough to see the wet shine her tongue left behind on her lips and her nostrils flare as she brought her finger closer to Maura's lips. "Live a little."

Maura just shook her head adamantly, color rising along her cheeks, trying not to squirm away, until finally it was too much and she turned her face.

With breathy triumphant laugh, Jane pulled back up. "Fine. Your loss." With a wink Jane went to stick her finger in her mouth only to have her wrist grabbed, the caramel coated digit suddenly encased in warmth.

Wide brown eyes coursed through shock, narrowed in awareness before dropping down, focused on where the tip of her finger dipped into Maura's mouth. Maura released Jane's wrist, surprised when Jane continued to stare to where her finger rested against her lower lip.

The surface was wet, warm and pliable. Jane looked at her finger. Tried to reconcile the sensations running through her. Looked up at Maura's flushed cheeks. Tried to understand the pound of her pulse radiating from the tip of her finger. Tried not to move closer when she looked up into Maura's eyes.

Maura's voice was quiet, almost desperate when Jane pulled her finger back only to press it along her lip. "Jane you are supposed to make a joke right now and move away."

Jane continued to trace her finger over Maura's lower lip. "Do you really want me to?"

Closing her eyes, Maura struggled for a moment feeling Jane lean closer. The finger traced the peak of her upper lip. "No."

"That's good because I really don't want to." The minute Maura opened her eyes, Jane let her finger drop. She stared at the spot, looked back up and her breath caught in her throat at the open invitation reflected back at her.

Her heart was pounding and Maura couldn't stop the shudder when Jane cupped her cheek before softly slipping down to cradle her jaw. She closed her eyes. It was agonizingly slow. The gentle brush of a nose against hers, the warm wash of faltering breath, the hesitant, trembling touch of lips covering her own.

She was shaking. Jane felt the minute brush of lips flash downward to tighten within her. She wanted to be certain. She wanted to be brave. She felt Maura press upward with a sigh that raced down her spine. Felt the exploratory tug at her bottom lip, beckoning her closer.

Maura was unbalanced, uncertain. This was not what tonight was supposed to be. Jane's fingers had crept into the hair at the base of her neck and tangled into her hair, tipping her head back, slowly discovering her mouth. The lingering smell of vanilla and sweet touch of sugar swept along her lips and she welcomed Jane in.

Jane broke the kiss, heart pounding, foreheads touching. Her stomach was twisting, begging her to press forward. Maura's eyes opened into hers. Dark, dilated, the colors changing as the light glinted off them, her expression unfamiliar but instinctually recognizable.

Precipice. They had teased the periphery for so long that stepping off was almost unfathomable. Maura's fingers traced up and down Jane's thigh. With each breath the pounding of her heart seemed to drop lower, teasing between her thighs. Her body pushed her towards the edge, needing.

Maura's touch burned through her clothing. They toyed with the hem of her shirt. The weight in her chest grew. Part of Jane was positive she would die if Maura touched her. The other part was positive she would if Maura didn't.

It was just a fingertip at first. Their rough breathing was almost in tandem and Maura couldn't help but brush the soft skin under Jane's tanktop.

It was maddening. The slight touch brushed upward, the single finger was joined by another and the second Maura's palm touched her abdomen something in her snapped free and Jane reached for Maura's hip, dragging her closer.

Maura ran her hands up Jane's ribs to caress the warm skin of her back. Gave herself over to the assault on her senses. When Jane's lips traveled down her neck to bite lightly at her collarbone a moan broke free and she clutched the skin under her hands. This wasn't something she would be able to stop. She didn't want to stop.

Maura's hand was grabbing at her wrist, pulling her hand off her hip. The insistent tug broke into her haze and Jane went to pull back.

"No." Maura shook her head and brought Jane's hand to her shirt. Frantically pulling it free before guiding a warm palm to her abdomen, pressing it down as she reached up to murmur against Jane's lips. "Touch me."

It was half order, half plea and Jane answered them both. Maura's hand continued to push hers upward until the smooth feel of silk slipped along her palm. The small sounds that came with each exploring touch were addicting. Some part of her was aware of the movement of Maura's hips as she captured a nipple between her fingers.

Even in the private moments of curiosity Maura had never thought it would be this easy. Natural. She kept waiting for the awkward moment that always happened when she took a new lover. That one moment where the cross to the physical was momentarily peculiar. When Jane broke away and unbuttoned her shirt, it didn't come. When Jane cursed at her bra before snapping it free and pushing it off her shoulders it didn't come. When Jane's mouth teased, taunted and chased her way along her breast it didn't come.

When the warm heat of her mouth sucked gently, Maura pulled Jane to her, needing to feel her weight. Neither noticed Jo scramble away.

Jane had to break free when Maura pulled her shirt over her head. When her bra hit the floor she froze for a split second, aware for a moment that feminine hands covered her curves. She blinked, unbalanced until deft fingers stroked upward, reaching to pull her down. Then there was the brush of bare skin against sensitized nipples and that voice that she loved, breathless, needy, hissing her name. "Jane."

She wanted Jane so badly. It was simple. Maura arched into the lips mapping her chest. Traced, stroked and teased the skin under her hands, learning familiar features by touch and taste. Learning the unique sound of her name being moaned against her skin when her hands slid to tease under a waistband and stroked over pressing hips.

Whatever Maura was doing with her fingers was magic and Jane sucked in a breath trying to give her more room. Frustrated she scraped her teeth against a nipple and when Maura gasped and pressed hard upward, friction scrapped against her clit.

Jane released Maura's breast, eyes squeezing tightly against the need to grind down. "Jesus." Everything in her wanted Maura naked. Now.

Jane's eyes opened, dark, determined as she sat up slightly. Maura tried to stay focused, but her eyes struggled as Jane dragged a hand down the heated skin of her stomach to play with the clasp on her trousers. The miniscule touch echoed, magnified between her thighs. She needed that touch lower. She needed that touch to stroke her. Slide into her. Now. "Take them off. Please take them off." She punctuated her words by reaching for Jane's pants, fighting with the button before ripping down the zipper.

With a last awkward kick her pants fell to the floor. The pause was long enough for Jane to realize that it was Maura looking up at her, desire etched in her face. That it was Maura whose arms ran up her arms to grasp her biceps and capture her lips. That it was Maura whose naked curves met perfectly with her own. It was Maura, hot and wet against her.

She loved it.

She loved the way Maura's skin was soft and smooth. She loved the way her hands ran along gentle curves and valleys. She loved swirling need in her eyes and the taste of her lips. She loved the sound of Maura's voice vibrating against her lips as she nipped her way down an arched neck. She loved the softness of her breasts and the responsiveness of her nipple to her touch. She loved the feel of Maura surging up against her. She loved the feel of her supple thigh flexing against her hip.

Part of Maura flashed wetly at the sight of Jane naked, over her. Recognized the juxtaposition of friend morphing into lover, questioned the wisdom of gratification until onyx eyes swept into hers and swept away anything but the pounding begging of her body to accept the claim. Maura captured Jane's jaw and guided her down for a kiss, captured her hand on her breast and pushed it to where she needed it most.

Jane slipped a finger down, gliding through wet want and Maura moaned into her mouth. She broke the kiss, watched the expressions floating over Maura's face with each stroke. She brushed her thumb over Maura's clit, once, twice, captivated by the quiet sounds and straining body under hers, naked, exposed, arching into her touch, trusting her. Hazel eyes fluttering shut before opening. Nothing left hidden. She could stay here forever. "You are so gorgeous."

The words scorched through her. Maura ached, her body moving slickly against Jane's and she grabbed Jane, pulling her closer, needing more. A tentative fingertip hovered, pressing inside and her eyes flew open. Her breath rushed out. "God yes."

The rush of power and the need to protect surged through her and Jane could feel her own body, slick, wet humming in response to Maura's plea as she pushed in. Hips thrust into her touch. She added another finger and then a third when a gentle whimper pushed her on. Jane looked down at light sheen of sweat, the lock of hair unruly against her cheek, eyes closed. Maura was raw and real. Jane shuddered violently at the sensation of moving within her, tied to her, lost in her.

Everything was lost to her. Time, perception and control danced out of reach. Sparks prickled along her chest, flashed down to tighten with each thrust of Jane into her. Maura fought for restraint, grappled with the skin under her hands, desperate to hold on.

The first brush of her palm had been for leverage but at the sharp cry Jane pressed again and again until Maura trembled violently at each brush of her clit. There was a change, muscles tightening, and a frantic grinding into her touch.

Maura hovered at the precipice, taunt and tremulous. Fingers filled her, pushed into her, stealing everything but the need to let go. A thrust came harder and then another. She arched, struggling. There was a tender press of lips at her temple and words whispered as Jane's touch dove deeper, driving her forward. Pushing her closer and closer until, keening, she crashed over the edge.

Maura's cry echoed in the room and echoed between her thighs. Jane was sliding against Maura, clamoring for touch. Building, climbing, white hot need forced her to grind down, to press slickly. She froze at the sight of Maura quaking under her, the image flashing against her eyelids before blazing down her thighs in violent bursts of nothing.

Aftershocks ripped through her. Jane forced her eyes open. She couldn't move. Didn't want to move. Nothing had prepared her for something like this. She loved the feel of Maura's body pulsing around her. Loved the feel of fingers slowly easing their grip on her back. Loved the fit of Maura under her, spent in tousled disarray. She dropped her forehead to rest against Maura's and simply breathed with her.

There was a slight feel of loss when Jane eased her fingers free. When she went to slide off Maura draped a heel over her back, weighting her down, ran her fingers up and down the ridges of Jane's spine until Jane relaxed against her, eyes studying her carefully.

"I'm leaning all over you." The voice was soft and serious. Maura could hear the strain of uncertainty stressing the words.

Maura pulled her closer, refused to let her own flash of nerves between them. "Relax. I can take it." She kissed Jane's shoulder. "I want you here."

The cool air of the room washed over her bare back and Jane shivered. Maura was beautiful, warm and indulgent, looking into her, holding her close. She was acutely aware of every inch of bare skin. "I guess this means I owe you dinner."

Maura grabbed handful of dark curls, tugging lightly, undeterred. "For baking a cake for your mother tonight? Yes, you most certainly owe me dinner." She reached up to give a lingering kiss against Jane's lips, breaking it only when Jane sighed and leaned into her touch. "But for that?" She pressed her body upward. "And this? Dinner is not enough."

Transfixed, Jane kissed her again as the twisting of nerves melted under a flash of need. Words were punctuated by brushing lips and relieved sighs. "What is enough?"

Maura pulled her down, biting lightly at an earlobe as she whispered.

"You."

* * *

A/N – As promised, a little early since I get to go be an adult tonight with adult beverages and everything…

Have a glass of something rated M on me ;)


	6. Chapter 6

See Ch 1 for disclaimers…

* * *

Frankie looked away from the TV when the front door opened and let out a sigh of relief. "Damn it Jane, I hope you have a good excuse for being late. Ma is about ready to tear you a new one." He waved at Maura. "How did she rope you into coming here?"

"Hi to you too, little brother. Nice manners. And she wanted to come. Right Maura?" Jane helped Maura out of her spring coat and handed her the cake. She nodded to her extended family sprawled out around the living room as she hung it up.

Maura held up the cake and answered with the only truthful option she had. "I helped your sister make dessert."

Teresa's son Johnny looked relieved. "Jane didn't cook? Thank god. My Ma mentioned you were making a cake. I knew she had to have that wrong. Why would you do that? Last time I checked I thought you liked us. "

Jane glared at him. "I'll have you know I can bake a cake perfectly well."

Frankie laughed. "Not according to Ma. The entire drive here I had to hear about her failing you as a mother." He grabbed a handful of pretzels off the coffee table and chewed for a moment. "I told her you can dial for takeout like a pro and when that set her off I told her Maura feeds you most of the time so why would you bother." Her brother grinned at her. "Don't know why that worked but it did. She was quiet after that for the rest of the ride."

"Way to have my back asshole." Jane groaned and looked at Maura. "I'm just going to say sorry right now for the rest of the day." She looked over at the kitchen door. "Let me guess, I'm the topic of conversation back there, right?"

Her cousin Kevin nodded. "Just went in there for snacks and they were all huddled around the kitchen table talking. Didn't even make me put the pretzels in a bowl or yell at me to make sure Uncle Vern didn't eat any but I heard your name plenty."

Jane looked at her great uncle who winked at her as he chewed a handful of pretzels. "Your aunt has me on a low-carb diet." Jane watched him grab another handful of snacks before looking at the kitchen with a growing sense of dread.

She grabbed Maura's elbow. "Come on, let's get this over with."

Every single set of eyes fell on them the moment they crossed the threshold. Jane winced. In her almost 37 years of being in the family the only time the kitchen had ever been that silent was when Tommy went to prison.

Her mother was the first to jump up with a bright smile. "Hi girls." Jane did not like that tone. Not one little bit. "I was telling everyone all about this cake you two made. We're all excited to try it." Jane's nerves went on alert at the table full of nonchalant smiles.

"Um, great, here." Jane grabbed the container out of Maura's hands and thrust it at her mother. She glanced at the table. They were still sitting there smiling at her. She had the distinct impression she now knew what it was like any time she had a perp in interrogation. In particular her Great Aunt Ida seemed focused on Maura, wrinkled skin pinched around her eyes. Jane discretely stepped in front of her. "I think everyone is going to like it. It's a torte thing."

Maura, bless her heart, seemed oblivious to the danger and Jane felt her step to the side. "It's a Dobos Torte." She smiled brightly. "Seven layers with a buttercream filling and a caramel topping."

Teresa snorted. "Jane, honey, do not even begin to tell me you made that." She shared a look with Angela and her mother smiled wider. "Good thing you have Maura around."

"I helped!" She looked desperately at Maura. "Tell them I helped."

Maura patted Jane's shoulder. "You did an excellent job folding in the flour." She smiled at Angela. "She also did the dishes."

Teresa's sister Janine seemed to be sizing Maura up like a leg of lamb. Jane started estimating the escape routes. "Maura, Angela was telling us that you are currently single. My Kevin needs a good woman."

Jane didn't have to look at Maura to know her eyes had to be wide with panic. A look at her mother's face confirmed it. She rushed into the conversation. "She's not looking to date right now." Now Jane really didn't like the look that came over her mother's face. "Really. I mean it. She is all set in that department. She does not need anybody's help." Maura grasped her arm in support.

"Jane, let Maura speak for herself. I raised you better than that." Angela beamed at Maura. "You were telling me the other day that you thought it was time to start dating more. Did you find someone?" She pointed her finger at her daughter. "Don't look at your mother like that missy. I think Kevin would be a nice match."

Ida cleared her throat. "Listen to your mother Jane. Both of you girls are getting a little long in the tooth. When I was your age my babies were teenagers. If you both don't settle down soon it will be awfully hard to give your mother some more grandbabies."

Jane spun and faced her great aunt. Did Ida even realize how that sounded? "We're both good in that department thanks."

Teresa stood up in alarm. "But don't you want children? Isabel is planning on starting a family soon and your mother and I can't wait to get the children together."

Maura rushed in, trying to help. "I'm going to freeze my eggs to keep my options open. That allows for a more advanced maternal age with lower risk of birth defects." She glanced at Jane trying to understand the panic intensifying on her face.

Angela nodded. "But why do something like that you can date a nice Italian boy from a good family?" She turned to her daughter. "Janie, tell Maura what a nice boy your cousin is, I don't know why we didn't think of this before. So unless you can give me one good reason to keep Maura all to yourself, I think this is a great idea. Don't you want your friend to be happy?"

"Angela, I'm very happy." Maura squeezed the tense arm under her hand.

Jane threw up her hands. "For the love of God would you all please stop?" She turned to Janine. "Maura isn't available to date Kevin. Not now, not later, never." She turned to Ida. "Aunt Ida, I'm not giving birth anytime soon, if Maura wants to do that, she can. So talk to her about it." She glared at her mother. "Ma, you heard Maura. She is happy just the way things are. So am I. Everybody is happy. So butt out."

Her phone buzzed in her pocket and Jane held up her hand to stop anybody from replying. It was a text from Frost with a picture of a pitcher of beer and the words "You in?" under it. She grabbed Maura's elbow. "Sorry, we gotta go. Frost has a situation he needs my help on. Duty calls."

"But Jane..." Angela didn't get to finish. She heard Jane call out a good luck into the living room as they left. The front door slammed shut. She poured a fresh cup of coffee and sat back down at the table. They all looked at each other, chins starting to tremble.

Out in the living room Kevin held up an empty beer bottle. "Whose turn is it?" Hysterical laughter burst out of the kitchen and they looked at the door warily.

Frankie shook his head. "Mine but I'm not going in there." There was more laughter. He thought he heard Jane's name and something about not knowing what hit her. "No, definitely not going in there."

The rest of the guys nodded in agreement.

Angela wiped the tears from under her eyes with a napkin. Teresa was leaning against her trying to catch her breath. Janine was still giggling.

Ida was the first to recover. "Angie honey, how long do you think it will take for her to realize it isn't even Teresa's birthday today?"

Angela shrugged. "Who knows? But do you all see what I mean? Made for each other. I am going to have to help them figure that out." She grinned at Janine. "That was a brilliant touch with Kevin. When do we get to meet his girlfriend?"

Janine sipped at her coffee. "Next family party I'll have her make baked ziti. Her mother claims the sauce is a family secret but I know Prego when I taste it. Commercial sauce, can you even believe it?" Resigned sighs and slight head shakes were shared around the table. "You'll all have to let me know what you think."

Teresa leaned on her elbow. "You really okay with Jane being with a girl Angela?"

Angela snorted. "I'm not going to say it didn't take some getting used to but, come on. Can you imagine Jane spending the rest of her life as somebody's wife? Cooking and making sure his shirts are clean? I used to try but then I saw her with Maura and it all made sense."

Ida shook her head. "I'm getting too old. Girls getting married to each other. A Jesuit pope." She let out a long, tired sigh. "I think I've seen everything." She sipped her coffee. "But Jane has good taste. That girl has very nice manners. Must come from a good family. Maura is a doctor you said?"

Angela beamed, with a sly look at Teresa. "For the entire Commonwealth of Massachusetts."

Ida nodded. "Can she cook?"

Angela pushed up from the table and pried open the cake, setting the delicate creation down on the table with a flourish.

They all stared as she cut a slice and revealed the, thin, intricate layers. She held the piece up with a wide grin.

"Who wants cake?"

**==End==**

* * *

A/N – Always hard to end the fun… but sigh… it had to happen. So much love from me for all the response and adding to the fun. Like I said in the beginning this one was more for the smut than the plot ;)

And now for the great prompt reveal! Please let me know if you think the story captured it or even how you like the whole story, now or months from now. I love hearing from my readers, good and bad.

Prompt from fortunas-wheel -Jane decides she's going to bake a cake, and Maura is horrified when she realizes Jane intends to use boxed cake mix.

I'm going to start working on the next prompt …

**To everyone:** I love working off prompts for these slightly longer short stories. The peek into someone's imagination forces me to expand mine. So even if you are reading this ages from now, if you have an idea that you'd like to see explored always feel free to send it over. Can't promise I can take on everything and you may have awhile to wait to see it, but you never know. If you don't want the shout out for the prompt I'll leave you anon so don't be afraid.


End file.
